Baile
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: ¿Sabes? Curiosamente a Ino le encanta bailar. - Bueno, eso explicaría de por que está sobre el escenario con un grupo bailando. [No Yuri][Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina/SaIno]


**Serie: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Ino Yamanaka/Sakura Haruno

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**Baile**

**.**

_¿Sabes? Yo expreso lo que siento bailando_

**.**

Todo el lugar era un caos, gente moviéndose de aquí hacia allá, algunos con apuro, otros con calma, otros simplemente parecía que ni si quiera sabían donde estaban o que hacían allí.

Claramente aquel tipo de espectáculo, si bien poco común, de todas formas tenía su interés dentro de Konoha.

Después de todo, no todos los días se veían pancartas con las palabras: _**Gran competencia de baile grupal. **_En un lugar tan pequeño y simple como lo era el pueblo de Konoha, ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer en un lugar tan conservador y donde nada pasaba algo como eso? Solo a la nueva alcaldesa, Senju Tsunade, la cual, queriendo variar un poco, había hecho tan curioso evento.

Y es que, tal vez algo de baile normal no era extraño, lo extraño era, que no eran bailes del tipo común. ¡Vamos! Uno espera una competencia de Reggeton o música tradicional de la ciudad o cualquiera de esas músicas que un grupo de la ciudad ama y el otro odia.

Se traba de una competencia de baile del tipo J-pop y K-pop.

Que claro, todos eran de japón, pero no por ello era común que la gente quisiera bailar eso en lugares como Konoha. La población adolescente solo podía preguntarse que grupo de personas se animaría al reto.

Bueno, tarde o temprano lo sabrían, después de todo ya era la hora del evento.

**.**

-Uhm... Sakura-

-Dime Sasuke-kun-

-¿Me recuerdas de nuevo porque me has traído?-

Y es que allí estaba la pareja, con ropas casuales a fuera del lugar, la mujer, claramente más emocionada, admiraba todo lo que se topaba con sus ojos verdes ignorando olímpicamente la expresión de fastidio de su pareja.

Mirándolo, ahora con expresión de aburrirse de repetir algo, habló. -Ya te dije Sasuke-kun, Ino nos pidió venir. ¡Sabes que tengo que apoyar a mi hermana en esto!- y cruzando sus brazos, con actitud infantil de no querer irse, terminó por obtener un suspiro y asentimiento del hombre, pues claramente ya le estaba dando en el gusto en eso.

Una vez aquello listo, le tomó del brazo, jalándolo rápidamente para entrar al lugar.

Lo que vieron claramente les llamó la atención.

Allí estaban, los grupos corriendo de un lado al otro, con trajes claramente preparados para su baile. Sakura pestañeo un par de veces, curiosa, pues si bien se veían, eran pocos, al parecer la mayoría prefería guardar el anonimato de su baile y traje.

La pareja a su lado alzó una ceja, mirando aquello extraño, en especial cuando vislumbró un traje en especial, demasiado pequeño para su gusto. -Dime que Ino no se vestirá así- murmuró, pasando un brazo posesivo en el hombro femenino, tal vez pensando para si mismo que ni muerto dejaba que su novia vistiera eso, después de todo, bien sabía que Ino trató de arrastrarla hasta antes de llegar a la conclusión de que era un caso perdido.

Sakura negó rápidamente. -Ino se quejó de su vestido, pero por cosa de gustos personales en colores de ella, no dijo que fuera demasiado incómodo ni demasiado demostrativo como ese-

Buscando un lugar mas o menos cerca del escenario, un chico de cabello negro fue quien llamó su atención.

-¡Sai!-

Y aquel grito de Sakura fue suficiente para que se volteara, trayendo igualmente su ropa casual, portando de paso una pequeña cámara en su mano. Claramente estaba preparado para grabar todo lo que allí ocurriera. -Hola Sakura, Sasuke, me alegra que ya llegaran, Ino se fue hace un rato, demasiado nerviosa-

La chica no pudo más que suspirar, se imaginó aquello, le habría gustado llegar antes pero no pudo, no obstante, ya estaban allí y era lo que importaba.

-¿Y Naruto?-

Sasuke apenas y alcanzó a realizar esa pregunta cuando la mata de cabello rubio apareció en su rango de visión, comiendo unas frituras de a saber donde sacó, sonriendo. -Había ido a dejar a Hina-chan a los camerinos'ttebayo-. No se necesitaba saber más, después de todo, si había sido sorpresa escuchar a Ino decir que bailaría, más lo fue saber que Hinata la acompañaría en eso.

Se suponía que había intentando colar a Sakura, pero, viendo que la pelirosa tenía dos pies izquierdos y se desesperaba, terminó por recurrir a Hinata, la cual, curiosamente, al parecer era excelente bailando.

-Solo espero que ninguno de estos pervertidos mire a mi Hinata'ttebayo, o lo mataré- Y así, alzando su puño, miró amenazante al primero que pasó, claramente provocando el suspiro colectivo.

Antes de seguir con algún comentario o frase o que incluso Naruto se metiera en algún problema por mirar feo a cualquier persona que se pasara, la música empezó a sonar, captando la atención de todo el mundo en el lugar.

**.**

Los grupos pasaron.

Algunos conocidos, otros claramente extraños, personas que se sabía quienes eran y canciones que algunos en su santa vida habían escuchado.

Obviamente habían otras mas conocidas y que llamaron la atención, como aquella chica de nombre Matsuri que bailó **_Ponponpon. _**Hasta Sakura terminó cantando la canción a todo pulmón ante la mirada de los tres hombres.

Para cuando venían Ino y Hinata, que por donde sabían ellos eran parte de un grupo como tal -que cabe destacar no tenían idea de donde se formó, pero allí estaba y al parecer eran buenos- ya era bastante al final.

Sai alzó su cámara, listo para grabar todo, Sakura sonrió amplia mientras Naruto continuaba mirando con amenaza alrededor. ¿Sasuke? Sasuke solo se preguntaba porque le daba en el gusto a la de pelo rosa.

El grupo apareció ante el sonido de una canción, que antes de que alguno preguntara, Sakura aclaró que su nombre era _**Nonono. **_Fácilmente distinguieron a Ino y Hinata, empezando a bailar mientras simulaban cantar la letra de la canción, las otras chicas del grupo no tenían idea de quienes eran. -y claramente no les importaba- pues por un lado, tanto Sai como Naruto estaban algo celosos de la idea de que vieran a sus novias bailando.

Allí estaban.

Moviéndose de un lado al otro, Ino se desenvolvía como una persona que claramente lleva tiempo en eso, demostrando el sentimiento de alegría y a la vez diversión que le generaba el poder bailar y demostrar su talento. Hinata, más tímida, bailaba bien con clara inocencia en ella. El resto de chicas también tenían lo propio, no obstante en ese caso, la estrella era la Yamanaka.

Aunque realmente el talento de ambas chicas se demostró en el baile posterior.

Pues en vez de salir en grupo, eran solamente las dos, bailando una canción más común dentro de la comunidad, _**Magnet. **_Allí estaban, con su trajes y medias empezando el baile. Danzando con clara coordinación y memoria del baile, sus trajes se movían al compás de su movimiento, llamando la atención de la audiencia.

Los susodichos novios habrían estado técnicamente normal, si no fuera por los comentarios lascivos a un costado de un grupo. Aunque claro, una amenaza por aquí y por allá y bastó. Después de todo, ¿Quién se va de golpes con un chico de cabello negro con clara expresión de querer asesinar y a un rubio igual? Podían decir lo que fuera de Sai, pero de que sabía provocar temor, sabía.

Sakura suspiró, negando un poco mientras continuaba observando el baile.

Tal vez había sido sorpresivo hace años, pero realmente se notaba que les gustaba aquello, que demostraban lo que sentían. Rió recordando las ocasiones donde acompañó a Ino a lugares donde se preparaba para bailar, como aquellas veces que se grababa.

¡Dios!

De solo recordar cuando intentó enseñarle a bailar para que bailaran juntas moría de risa, después de todo, Ino sabía bailar, se veía bien, atractiva, pero eso cuando estaba sola o con alguien que supiera, porque como bailara con ella todo era un caos de risas.

Obviamente su amiga era la de los atributos expertos en bailar, hacía incluso cosas con las manos que recordaba como vagamente ella y el resto del salón se pasaba horas intentando hacer y jamás les salía.

Cuando terminaron, corrió hacia la rubia, saltando a abrazarla con fuerza. -¡Eso fue genial Cerda! - Chilló, casi olvidando que estaban con más personas. -Gracias Frente, me gustó verlos allí-

Ambas se miraron, no se necesitaba realmente un discurso, pues la rubia sabía que a su amiga le había gustado verla allí y que, para ella, había sido la que mejor bailó en todo eso. -Más les vale a esos jueces que ganen cerda, de por si tu eras la más bonita, las demás estaban feas, excluyéndote Hinata- comentó después, algo fuerte, sacandole un sonrojo a la Hyuga y una risa a Ino. Aunque claro, al resto de chicas no les gustó mucho el comentario.

Obviamente a Sakura no le importaba.

.

Una vez ese día pasó ya estaban en su hogar.

Tal vez no ganaron los primeros lugares.

Tal vez Naruto se llevó un par de golpes por meterse en pleitos.

Tal vez Sai escondió para si los vídeos.

Tal vez Sakura y Sasuke decidieron que la primera jamás bailaría.

Pero, a pesar de cualquier cosa, si hubo algo que estuvo claro, fue que no había mejor forma que tenía Ino de expresar lo que sentía que no fuera bailando. Y claramente ver al grupo de sus amigos desde el escenario, mirándola, alentándola, fue lo mejor que pudo sentir allí, después de todo los nervios estaban latentes a cada minuto.

Podía no ser aún perfecta, pero de que daría su mejor esfuerzo para continuar aquello lo daría.

¡Ya le habían dado el premio del mejor traje!

Ahora tocaba el premio del mejor baile.

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Algo simple y que de hecho, creo que dista de lo que escribo comúnmente, pero esto es lo que me pasa generalmente con Ino y Sakura xD! Este lo escribí pensando en una amiga a la que le encanta bailar y que, es mi Ino. Espero que les agradara y pues, las canciones como imaginarán si existen, con buscarlas ya se imaginarán como bailaron.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
